


Blood and Knives

by Loki_by_Ally_Brook_ft_Tyga



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abuse, Activism, Alternate Universe - Law Enforcement, American Politics, Angst, Anxiety, Avengers Tower, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Child Neglect, Coming Out, Depression, Dysphoria, F/F, F/M, Feminism, Forced Feminization, Forced Marriage, Forced Pregnancy, Friends to Lovers, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Gunshot Wounds, Harry Potter References, Healing Magic, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Hydra (Marvel), Illusions, Infinity Gems, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Karate, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Law Enforcement, Lawyers, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Magic, Marvel Norse Lore, Mental Health Issues, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Miscarriage, Non con groping, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Nudity, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Panic Attacks, Past Torture, Pocket Dimension, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Loki (Marvel), Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Supernatural (TV), Self Confidence Issues, Self Isolation, Sex Trafficking, Sexism, Sexual Assault, Sexual Violence, Star Wars References, Swearing, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Trials, Violence against women, World War II references, a bit of humor whoops, actually some fluff sometimes, alone on valentines day, black belt, brief history lessons, classic literature references, clint hates loki, fuck the patriarchy, i swear the women get a break, loki has no self confidence, loki is a smooth motherfucker, loki is suicidal, no, no one trusts loki yet, oc has a cat, odin (marvel) is a bastard, peter parker and oc are friends, poor communication, probably inaccurate law i tried, probably inaccurate medical i tried, these dumbasses dont know how to communicate properly, thor ragnarok non compliant, will i give anyone a break???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_by_Ally_Brook_ft_Tyga/pseuds/Loki_by_Ally_Brook_ft_Tyga
Summary: Billions of people have disappeared, only a few thousand remain. A new government forms, summoning all of the survivors to a small town, where they are forced into marriage, eventually to conceive. At least Megan got the better end of the deal; they married a bookworm who doesn't seem remotely interested in impregnating them. Magic, literature, and a fight against the patriarchy.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Original Character(s), Loki (Marvel) & Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Original Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Sif/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Megan scanned the room they had blindly walked into. Posters promoting job opportunities and school trips that would - as they realized with a start - most certainly never come to pass. Sickeningly familiar circular tables scattered sparsely throughout the room sported hundreds of unfamiliar faces. It was obviously once a cafeteria, which did absolutely nothing to assuage their muscles from clenching uncomfortably.

_Come on Megan, you can do this! All you have to do is walk up to them and... ask them... if you can sit with them..._ They took a deep breath, then panicked again. _What if someone noticed that you took a deep breath? Maybe they did and now they know you're nervous, and they'll make fun of you! Just act casual. Go up to them and ask them if you can sit with them! Don't act dorky or weird!_

Megan walked slowly up to the table they had been eyeing before, throwing themself an internal pep rally. _Oh yeah! You go pal! Walking like a Heather!_ All the girls at the table looked loaded, wearing bright colored see through tops and shorts which were certainly too short to make it through a high school dress code. Perfect hair, perfect nails, perfect makeup, oh dear. All the girls were staring at them now, and before they could even open their mouth a girl spoke.

"What do you want?" The dark haired girl crinkled her nose up in disgust, and with it, crinkled the last of Megan's self-confidence. 

"If you don't mind, I was just wondering if I could possibly sit with you all until, um, whatever we're here for is done?" Their bag leaned against their feet and they twisted the ring around their middle finger. The whole table giggled girlishly. All Megan wanted to do was melt into the ground.

"We don't associate with the commonwealth," a girl with strawberry blonde hair piped up. "Leave!"

Megan Faltered when the girls immediately turned their attention elsewhere, as if they didn't exist. They scooped their bag from the ground, slinging it around their shoulder where it drooped pathetically. They stepped away from the Popular girls and strained their eyes. To their utter horror, the only other table not full was otherwise occupied by the physical embodiments of the word 'Jock.' One man, probably a bodybuilder or whatever, was at least a foot taller than them and had long blond hair that fell down the back of one of the strangest, most foreign outfit they had ever seen. He seemed to be the most entertaining of them all; the other men surrounding him were all guffawing heartily at something he had said. They shuddered to think of what type of joke could've been told at a table full of men, then re-evaluated their original assumptions when they realized a woman sat with the men, and was laughing with them. The group couldn't be too sexist if a woman hung out with them.

Mind made up, Megan strode over to the group much more confidently than they had to the Popular girls. The laughter died down when they approached, replaced with a respectful silence. They suddenly became aware that the rest of the room had quieted as well, the previous swell of conversation down to an uncomfortable lull. Flattening out their crumpled confidence, they spoke.

"Would you mind if I sat with you?"

The group all looked awkwardly at each other, then to the larger blond man who apparently was not only the most entertaining, but also the decision maker.

Finally, the woman broke the silence with a warm smile. "Of course you may sit with use. I am the Lady Sif, of Asgard, this is the King Thor, of Asgard, and Lord Heimdall, of Asgard."

Megan released the tension in their shoulders and set their bag down to lean against the chair leg before they sat down.

"My name is Megan Porter, um, and I'm from Michigan." They were suddenly feeling a lot less eloquent around these people.

The doors to the cafeteria opened once more to emit one of the most aesthetically pleasing men Megan had ever seen. He had silky black shoulder length hair and wore a fashionable black suit. He had an air of professionalism which almost made Mega think that he was a member of those who summoned them all here, but the man continued walking up to their table. He cocked an eyebrow, staring down at them with an unreadable face. Megan froze. The man's gaze was abruptly averted as King Thor stood up and loudly embraced the man. 

"Brother!" He bellowed, wrapping his arms around the man, lifting him off of the ground and crushing him against Thor's armor. "Is all well in Jotunheim?"

"Yes, of course all is well!" The man said once King Thor had set him down. "Do you have that little faith in me?" He smoothed the wrinkles out of his suit, and then glanced back down at Megan. "Thor, you know you cannot get rid of me as easily as merely occupying my seat."

Heat rose to Megan's cheeks, and they grabbed their bag, making to give the man back his seat.

"Ah, no," he said, waving her off. "There is no need to leave."

He waved his hand and a green metallic liquid seeped up from the cracks in the cement and molded itself into a lovely green velvet armchair. He took his seat - dang, this man even made sitting down look elegant! - and took out a small green leather wallet that had been tucked into the inside breast pocket of his suit. From this wallet he somehow pulled out a book as thick and tall as the Deathly Hallows. Megan's mouth puckered into a small 'o.'

"Did you use an engorgement charm on your wallet?" They blurted loudly. When the man looked up, they realized they had spoken aloud, and their eyes widened like a deer in headlights.

The man's beautiful emerald eyes pierced them with a new gaze, less scrutinizing and more curious. "How did you know that?"

"Oh, um, I read it in a book," Megan said, averting their eyes to the black ring around their middle finger and twisting it again.

The man ran a nimble finger over the pages of his book, then looked back to Megan. "My name is Loki, of Jotunheim."

"I am Megan, of Michigan." They said, glancing at his powerful gaze before darting their eyes away, and settling them on his tie, twisting their rind even more.

Loki flicked his fingers towards their feet, and they tore their gaze from his Adam's apple to whatever magic he had performed. Their previously huge bag had shrunken to a small green lanyard and attached wallet, which was apparently weightless, as they noticed when they picked it up. They zipped it open and pulled out Common Sense by Thomas Paine.

Megan abruptly dropped the lanyard onto their lap and began pulling books from the pockets in their jacket and pants. At this point, the rest of the table was watching their and Loki's interactions, and they looked quite confused as to how one so small could fit so many books on their person. After they had finished retrieving all of their books, they put the all one by one into the bag. They looked up and noticed the others' stares. A pale pink rose to their cheeks, and they looked back down to their lanyard, pulling out Macbeth. Loki smirked at the others, and they bother began to read.


	2. Chapter 2

After nearly a half hour of solid reading, a sudden silence made Megan look up from their book. A man sporting a sophisticated navy blue suit was standing in the front of the room, waiting for them all to quiet down.

"My name is Vice President Madison. You all have been gathered here for a reason. You are the remaining members of the nine realms. Earth is to only realm that survived this apocalypse. Other than you 2,563 all gathered here, we have approximately 6,000 men who have agreed to serve in our military, and 3,000 men and women in our medical facilities. We have decided to move you all to a secure facility we built in rural Michigan."  
  
Megan gaped at the man, overwhelmed. One girl stumbled over to a trash can and threw up. Someone screamed, and triggered a ruckus of screaming and frantic, nearly unintelligible discussions.

"Please stay calm, you have no reason to be afraid!" The man shouted over the noise.

A group of about 50 soldiers dressed in black metal armor, matching black helmets that masked their faces, and sporting large and threatening guns marched into the room and started grabbing people at random which did absolutely nothing to help the situation. Snapping out of their stupor, Thor, Sif, Heimdall, and Loki leaped to their feet, and Megan snatched their pocketknife out of their lanyard before hurriedly joining them. The soldiers reached their table, and Megan adjusted their weight in preparation for the imminent fight. The poke of a gun barrel at their back made them flinch. More soldiers had snuck around behind them.  
  
"Put the knife away, miss." The soldier behind them ordered in a grinding electronic voice.

Megan glanced at Loki, and mouthed, 'I can get the gun.'

He shook his head slightly, and Megan sighed.

"Okay, Darth Vader," they addressed the soldier. "I'm going to set the knife down on the table."

They slowly slid the knife onto the table, and as soon as they had set it down, two of the soldiers grabbed them by the arms and dragged them away. The rest of the soldiers grabbed Sif, Thor, Heimdall, and Loki as well.

Megan and Sif were dragged off one direction, while Thor, Heimdall, and Loki were dragged a different way. Megan struggled to keep Loki in their view, until they were pulled through a set of double doors and into another room.

This room would have been the gymnasium, assuming that the building they were in used to be a school. There were men and women sitting behind tables covered in various medical instruments. This did not seem promising. Megan was dragged over to one table with a man behind it. The soldier pointed his gun in the crook of their back, and they frowned as the doctor picked up a curved stick of metal.

"That's a button hook, right? You're going to flip my eyelid up to examine my eye to see if I have some eye disease or something," Megan said, recognizing the instrument. "You better not poke my eye."

The doctor was certainly surprised, but it didn't stop him from examining their eyes, then picking up many more basic instruments to examine their ears, nose, fingernails, heartbeat, and blood pressure.

"Have you been vaccinated?" He asked shortly.

"Yes."

"Any metal illnesses?"

"Um..." Before they answered, the table beside them erupted in screams.

"No! Please!" The woman standing there shrieked. "It's just anxiety! Please!"

The rest of the room fell silent as they all watched the soldier guarding her grab her roughly and pull her into an adjacent room encased in fogged glass. Megan strained their eyes to see what was happening in the room, then blanched when a splatter of blood stained the glass. A few women screamed.

Megan turned back to the doctor who was waiting for their answer. "No," they lied. "I don't have any mental illnesses."


	3. Chapter 3

When Megan was finally dismissed from their examination, they were led to a group of benches that lined the back wall. They were seated in front of the blood stained glass, and at this point they were stunned into silence. Occasionally a woman would slip up and answer a question wrong and would be led back to The Room. Every time a woman died, Megan could hear her screams, hear the blood splatter the glass, hear the boy hit the floor. Some lucky women like Megan were also brought over to the benches. They noticed that nearly all of the girls that refused to let them sit at their table survived the massacre, and were now sitting near each other, gossiping like no one's business. Megan clenched their eyes shut, trying to ignore it all. They barely noticed when Sif sat next to them.

"Megan?" Sif said softly. "How are you dealing with this?"

Megan's eyes flew open. "I'm fine," they said very unconvincingly. Another body hit the floor behind them and they inhaled sharply. Sif turned her head away from the window. Faintly, Megan could hear footsteps and conversation growing in the distance. As the sound grew, they could make out snippets of conversation.

"Why so solemn, Heimdall?" The unmistakable voice of King Thor boomed even through the closed doors and cement walls.

"Oh, thank Odin!" Sif breathed. "Thor and Heimdall survived."

The other women in the room started laughing loudly; a stupid thing to do, really. The soldier stationed in front of them raised his weapon and shot two warning shots just above their heads, causing them all to scream.  
  
"Silence." The soldier Megan dubbed as Darth Vader ordered.

The gymnasium doors swung open and the men all streamlined into the room, led by a man in a business suit. The smile on King Thor's face dimmed and faded away as he scanned the room. Heimdall was maintaining his grim persona. Loki's expression did not falter, but even from Megan's position they could see his eyes harden, and the room felt like the temperature had dropped a few degrees.

"I am President Witson. Men, stand behind this line, facing the women," the man in the suit identified himself and began to take charge. Once the man had complied, he continued. "It is now time for the men to choose their wife."

Megan recoiled, eyebrows raising and mouth opening to protest, but the woman in front of them beat them to the chase.  
  
"What the fuck? I am a woman, not a fucking chair to be auctioned off! Fuck you and your fucking patriarchy!" She shouted. Before anyone had time to react, she bolted from her seat and ran towards the gymnasium doors, The soldiers shot at her wildly, but she made it out without a scratch on her. The corner of Megan's mouth quirked upwards.

"God, I swear I stepped into a Star Wars movie. Thank goodness for the Stormtroopers," they muttered.

President Witson glared at the soldiers around him. "Soldiers shall get first pick of their wives. Commander 7-A-A, choose."

A soldier with an extra blue chest plate over the rest of his black armor stepped forward. He pointed at one girl and said nothing, only sharply jerking his hand back towards himself. She hurried over to the Commander, and stood beside him, shuffling around nervously.

As the rest of the soldiers chose wives, Megan waited, fervently twisting their ring. Slowly, the number of soldiers dwindled down until none were left. Next it was time for the other men to choose their wives. Thor chose Sif, Heimdall chose a nice looking girl with curly red hair, and Loki chose Megan. They practically fainted from relief, but before they had even taken their place standing beside Loki, the next woman was chosen. They should have gone with the rebellious feminist when they had the chance. Every woman in the room was chosen by a man, and President Witson made another announcement.

"You are now officially married according to Act 1 of the official governing document, The Reconstriction. The men shall perform basic jobs, such as farming, carpentry, construction, and running businesses. Their wives shall tend to the house, and care for the children." There was an audible intake of breath as soon as children were mentioned, but President Witson continued. "The first law to be enforced under this new government will be as follows." He paused to pull a small sheet of paper from his breast pocket and read off of it. "All married couples are required to reproduce at least once every two years. Violation of this law will result in either death or forced impregnation. Now, I shall escort you to the military trucks. Do not panic, we are merely taking you to the town we have constructed for you to live in."

He turned and gestured for them to follow him. Megan started formulating a plan to keep track of the turns the truck took, in case they needed to return here eventually. However, as they walked out of the gymnasium, they turned through winding hallways and nearly immediately, Megan became lost. They could already tell that their plan was not going to work. Their brain whirled with increasingly improbable ideas as to how to escape, even as they approached the military truck, even as they climbed the steps, even as-


	4. Chapter 4

A loud screeching alarm woke Megan up. They groggily fumbled around for the alarm clock, and pressed the off button to gain a few more moments of sleep. They pulled the covers closer to them, snuggling deep into the blankets for more warmth. Then, they paused. This wasn't their bed. That wasn't their alarm clock. And someone was pressed against them. They turned over, and found themself nearly nose to nose with Loki. A few more seconds of confusion, and they realized that they were naked. From what they could see of Loki, he was at least shirtless, and they didn't want to know any more than that. That's when it fully kicked in. They were both naked and were sleeping in the same bed.

Abort! Abort! Abort! Megan sat up, grabbed the silk blanket and pulled it to cover themself, looking frantically around for something to wear. After checking to see if there was a sheet underneath, they tugged the blanket off the bed and wrapped it around themself. They turned, and pulled open the closet, rustling through it in search of anything wearable.

"You're bleeding," Loki's voice rang out behind them. 

They jumped, and turned around, clutching the cover closer. Loki had just woken, and was apparently not completely aware of the situation, as he was trying to stand up and make his way towards them. Megan squeaked, and covered their eyes with one hand.

"Don't move!" They warned. The rustling of the sheets paused, then began again, and they could hear Loki's footsteps saunter towards them.

His lips brushed their ear, and they shivered as he whispered, "You can open your eyes, darling, I'm decent."

Megan opened their eyes to find themself gazing into Loki's. A moment passed, and Megan stepped back uncomfortably. Loki blinked, then came back to the present and turned them around. His hands moved aside their bob, and a light chill spread across their head.

"There you go." He briefly brushed his hands against the acne scars that dotted their shoulders and back, then pulled away. Megan turned to look at Loki again, and his smiled at them gently. "I'll leave you to get dressed." Then he walked out of the room.

Megan hesitated, staring after him for a moment, then remembered they were completely naked except for the thin silken blanket covering them. They turned back to the closet, and searched for a hoodie and pair of jeans, but there didn't seem to be any. The only comfortable clothes that were there were obviously meant for Loki, and the only clothes their size were short dresses. They grabbed one at random, then pulled out a drawer and tried to find any bra or panty that wasn't uncomfortably showy. All there was to choose from was push-up or strapless bras and g-strap panties.

"I now know why God has abandoned this timeline," they muttered, only half joking.

They got dresses quickly, and shuffled out of the bedroom. Loki was sitting at the dining room table, sipping a cup of tea and reading a book that they recognized as The Odyssey.

"I love that book," they piped up.

Loki looked up, coolly reflecting on their outfit. He skimmed over their sowing cleavage, down to the mini-skirt short dress. Megan tugged the hem of the dress a few inches down self-consciously.

"You look..." Loki trailed off. "Stunning, but quite uncomfortable."

"Oh." Megan had no idea how to respond to that.

He slipped a bookmark between the pages of his book and set it off to the side, pulling a piece of paper and a small pamphlet forward.

"These were on the table," he said.

Megan stepped forward and sat down at the table, leaning forward to read the paper.

_The man of this household shall care for the town's finances. All papers will be delivered from the town hall directly to this residence. There is an office for work purposes. The wife shall clean the house and cook meals, as well as care for her husband's errands and sexual needs. Once a child is procured, the wife shall be in charge of caring for the child. If the child is a female, the wife shall prepare the child for caring for the house. If the child is a male, he will be sent to school. Included is a guide to all the laws to be followed._

Megan pushed the letter over to Loki, and grabbed the pamphlet of laws. _Women are beneath men and shall obey them. Men shall have complete control over the household and all those in it._ Bile rose in Megan's throat, and they forced it down sickeningly. They stood quickly, and walked over to the kitchen, pulling open the cabinets and drawers as they went. They looked over their contents, mentally making note of where the silverware, dishes, pots, and pans were. They frowned, turning to Loki.

"Do you know where-" they cut themself off when they saw Loki standing behind them, holding out their lanyard and ring. "Oh. Thank you."

"What are you doing?" He asked peering over their shoulder at all the drawers they had opened.

"Um, I was going to make an inventory of where everything was, so that I can find it later," they explained. "I, uh, I figured it would be easier than going through all of the drawers whenever I needed something.

Loki offered them a small smile. "Clever. Would you like me to help?

"I- Uh, well, you don't have to if you don't want to. I mean, I can do it if you want." Megan winced, and tucked their right foot behind their ankle, rubbing the back of their leg.

He chuckled. "It's no problem. I can help."

"Oh, okay," they muttered.

They reached up and closed their fingers around their lanyard and ring, then set them on the counter top. They pulled a few sketchbooks and novels from their lanyard before they found their notebooks. They handed one to Loki, and kept the other for themself, then pulled out two pencils and did them same. They glanced around the kitchen quickly, then turned back to Loki.

"How about you take that side, and I'll take this side." They pointed to the left, then to the right.

Loki complied, and they quickly got to work. Megan drew a brief 3-D sketch of their side of the kitchen, and labeled the cupboards and drawers based on what they contained. Loki was just pulling out the pots when the doorbell rang. Megan glanced at Loki, and while he stood to make for the door, he was surrounded by pots and pans.

"I'll get it," they said.

They rounded the corner and pulled open the front door. A man stood there with two boxes. He handed the boxes and a clipboard to them.

"Just sign there." He pointed to a line on the paper.

"Oh, um... okay. Just a second."

Megan placed the boxes on the floor, took the clipboard and signed on the line ad handed it back to him. He smiled, and rushed forward quickly, pinning them against the wall.

"I've been looking for a good fuck," he said, grinning maliciously.

Megan glared and kneed him straight in the crotch. He groaned, and bent over, then slapped them in the face.

"You bitch!" He screamed. Megan pushed him outside and slammed the door in his face.

"What in the nine realms was that about?" Loki's voice behind them made them jump.

"Um, it was nothing," they said, brushing their hair in front of the cheek that was slapped, in an effort to hide the red handprint that was forming. They leaned down and grabbed the boxed; lugging them over to the dining table and setting them down heavily. "I think this is paperwork for you. I can finish up the rest of the organizing."

Loki eyed them suspiciously, but he let the matter drop, and took the boxes to his office. Megan sighed, and knelt to reach the freezer, pulling it open and scooping up a few ice cubes. They wrapped the ice in a dishtowel and pressed it to their cheek. They were not looking forward to living here.


End file.
